


Choices

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Captain Levi, Confessing Feelings, F/M, Injury, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, One Shot, Rescue, Trost Arc, Wounds, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: The plan to take back Trost wasn't going to be easy. With things not going according to plan, it only got worst when you were hit hard by someone in midair, by accident. You didn't expect that someone to be... the captain??
Relationships: Levi Ackerman x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in parenthesis is supposed to indicate the readers thoughts, since I can't use italics on here or I just haven't figured it out yet. 
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment if you like!

The plan to take back Trost sounded like a simple task but wasn’t simple at all. The uncertainties of whether or not Eren could transform into a titan and seal the opening with the boulder left everyone on edge. Could he do it? Or would it just be another failed mission with countless lives lost? 

You stood on the rooftop of a house waiting for further instructions from the captain. Eren had just transformed into a titan but made no movement. (Was the plan going wrong? What the hell was going on down there?) you asked yourself. That’s when you saw the red signal flare. Shit, things had gone wrong and the look on everyone’s faces proved it to be true. The feeling of your heart beating fast and hard against your chest like someone banging against a drum and your unsteady breathing were signs of your anxiety rising. With Captain Levi’s orders, you and the rest of your squad pushed forth to attack the swarm of titans headed your way. You took one last look at the captain, knowing that he would be okay but worried if that was the last time you would see him. All this time being a part of the Scouts, you were never able to confess your feelings to him. Admiring him for his strength and his ability to be a leader amongst others is what made you fall in love with him in the first place. You didn’t want to die without telling him how you felt. Looking away, you focused on the task at hand.

Swinging from rooftop to rooftop with your ODM gear, you sliced the nape of any titan in your way. Your anxiety rose to the sound of other soldiers screaming which meant that they were being eaten alive or badly injured. Lost in thought, something hit you HARD, smacking you into a house nearby. Crashing through the door, pain shot up through your body, your right arm hurting badly as you landed on the floor and struggled to figure out what happened. (Was that a titan that hit me?… no….. what??)

You sat up and looked down to see none other than Captain Levi who laid unconscious at your lap. You were left in utter shock and confusion as to how humanity’s strongest soldier was on your lap in such a horrible state.

“C-Captain??”, you stuttered out. You slid out from under him carefully, resting his body and head on the ground lightly. You decided to call out to him again, hoping he would wake up. “Captain Levi! Can you hear me?? P-please wake up!”. No response. (Was he dead?? No.. this can’t be happening).

Placing your ear to his chest, you heard a faint heartbeat, a sound that gave you such a sigh of relief and a tiny sense of calm to your own fast paced heartbeat. “Oh thank god…” you muttered to yourself but he still wasn’t out of danger yet. Examining his wounds, you saw he had a huge gash on his left side, blood pouring out with no means to stop and a cut on his forehead. With nothing but only your cape to stop the blood, you took it off your body and placed it on his side, your hands shaking and sweating as you did so. Was this it? Was he going to die? I never got to tell him how I feel. What if it’s too late? Those were some of the many thoughts that raced your mind.

Suddenly, you heard large footsteps near you but couldn’t tell which direction it was coming from. If it was a titan, it could easily look down inside the house and kill you both or a titan could fall on the house. With quick thinking, you dragged the captain’s body to a nearby closet and stood hidden in there the best you could. Closing most of the door, you held the captain close to your chest while applying pressure on your cape to help stop the bleeding. You steadied your breathing the best you could, careful to not even make a sound and alert a titan. Looking down at him and seeing he was still knocked out, you wondered anxiously what you would do next. 

(I can’t just leave the captain here. If I did, a titan could fall on the house or the captain could die. If he was awake, he would tell me to leave him and to help my fellow soldiers but how can I do that with his state like this? Did my squad die out there? Are they dying because I’m failing to help them? Am I a coward? Did Eren seal the opening? Is Trost recovered?)

You then remembered something the captain told you once. He told you that no matter what choice you made in life, no one could tell you if it was right or wrong until you saw the outcome of your decision. With those words in mind, you held him close and spoke. 

“I don’t know if what I’m doing is the right choice but if it’s for you, I’ll do anything I have to do to keep you safe…I have to protect you so you can recover and I can finally tell you how I feel…” The falling of nearby debris made you jump and clutch him tighter, hoping that nothing would hand on the two of you in the closet.

“I got you Levi… I got you..” you said as you steadied your breathing once more, tears filling up your eyes. “I love you….” you said in a faint whisper, knowing he wouldn’t hear you anyways.

That’s when you heard the sound of someone calling your name and the captain’s name. You couldn’t tell who it was at first but as the sound got closer, you figured out it was Hanji. 

This was your chance for help. 

“Hanji!! I’m in here!” you called out. You heard her enter the house looking for you as you opened the door to the closet to show yourself. 

“Levi!” she called out as she crouched down to look at his wounds. She then looked at you, covered in some of his blood and red stained eyes from tears.

“Are you okay, (Y/n)?” she asked. 

“I’m fine”, you replied. “My arm hurts but for the most part I’m okay. It’s the captain that needs help. A titan knocked him into me midair”.

“I see”, she said. “The medical wagon is nearby. Eren sealed the opening. Your squad made it out alive too”

(Wow so he did do it and my squad was okay too. I guess I did make the right choice).

You helped Hanji as she lifted Captain Levi on to her back and walked to the wagon. It pained you to see him in such a state but now that help was here, you were sure he was gonna be okay. You stood in the wagon with him and you, your squad and the rest of the soldiers moved back to headquarters.

~ Some time later ~ 

While being in the infirmary getting your arm checked out and bandaged for some bleeding, you went back to where Captain Levi laid. Bandages covered his torso and he had some stitches on his forehead but you were told he would make a full recovery. You sat down near his bed, wondering when he would wake up. 

Suddenly, you saw his hand twitch, his face scrunching up as he slowly regained his consciousness. His eyes fluttered open as his grey orbs looked around the room, meeting yours. Your heart fluttered as you saw he was finally awake. No one could take down humanity’s strongest soldier. Not even a damn titan.

“Captain, you’re awake!”, you said with much enthusiasm. He then tried to sit up to which you protested against.

“No Captain, lay down. You’re hurt!" 

"I may be hurt but I’m not broken”, he said as he sat up a bit to get a better look at his surroundings. He realized he was in the infirmary.

“Did Eren manage to seal up that hole in Trost?” he asked you, hoping that they succeeded. 

“Yea he did. The soldiers took out the rest of the titans too”.

Titans… he thought to himself. Looking down, he saw his torso wrapped in bandages, some of it stained with blood. He looked up at you and saw your arm was wrapped in bandages too.

“What happened to you?” he asked.

Looking down at your arm and then back at him, you remembered how it all happened. “Funny you should ask. A titan hit you and you smacked into me midair. The landing wasn’t so great” you said, hoping that some sarcastic humor would lighten the mood.

“So that’s what happened to me…” he said. “Which means you’re the one who said you had feelings for me.”

“What??” you said, your mind trying to wrap around the words he just said. He heard me say that?? He was knocked out!

“I regained some consciousness in that moment and heard everything you said. I just couldn’t make out who it was”.

(Wow, out of all times he HAD to be awake right when I said THAT).

Flustered and clearly embarrassed, you looked away only for his hand to be placed on your chin, turning your face and gaze to him.

“Relax brat. I feel the same.”

(WHAT)

Your heartbeat was beating faster than it was at Trost. He feels the same for me?? Was I the one that was knocked out??

“W-what”, you stuttered out.

He chuckled a bit, something which you have never seen him do and left you wondering even more if you were dreaming. This couldn’t be real. 

He leaned close to you and sealed your words with a kiss. A kiss so tender as if it spoke for itself, releasing the feelings be had for you too.

“Thanks for saving me out there. I guess you made the right choice. 

"I guess I did”


End file.
